Bertahan di Sisimu
by Marineblau12
Summary: Matahari terbenam, dan  ruangan gelap. Di sudut  bangsal, ada Neji juga Hinata,  dengan cahaya bulan yang  menerangi mereka.


**Warning: saya selalu membuat chara ooc meski saya berusaha menjaga kadar ke-IC-an mereka. Juga Misstype, saya agak bingung soal EYD. Semoga maklum… ^^V**

**Disclaimer: 'Naruto' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**::**

**Bertahan di Sisimu**

.

.

::

Di sana dia duduk tertegun. Menatap langit sore hari berwarna jingga dari jendela kaca. Tubuhnya pucat dan tak bersemangat. Sinar kehidupan yang selama ini terpancar di matanya redup, mati.

Di depan pintu bangsal, Neji masih tetap berdiri. Tak bergerak, tak bersuara, hanya diam dan melihat.

Lima menit berselang, Hinata yang mengabaikannya menoleh.

Neji kaku.

Gadis itu mengerjap dengan wajah bingung; seolah mengusir hal yang tidak ingin dia lihat. Diam-diam, Neji kecewa.

Ruangan yang bau obat-obatan itu terasa jadi semakin menyesakkan.

"Hinata…" Neji bersuara, yang dipanggil seolah tak mendengar. Nama itu hanya tergantung di udara tanpa diambil pemiliknya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Suara sayup-sayup di lorong rumah sakit menghilang saat Neji masuk dan menutup pintu. Mendekat, dia duduk di sebuah kursi di samping ranjang, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan yang tadi dia bawa. "Hei," katanya, pelan, seolah takut membangunkan sesuatu, "aku bawa apel. Kau suka apel, kan?"

Dulu, sewaktu mereka masih kecil, Neji sering mengikuti Hinata diam-diam. Hizashi bilang, dia adalah penjaga Hinata-sama. Setiap saat harus bisa mengawasi dan melindunginya. Karena Hinata adalah pewaris Hyuuga, masa depan klan tempat Neji berada. Pelan-pelan, Neji kecil terbiasa mengikuti Hinata. Meski tanpa sadar, Hinata selalu berbagi dan Neji menerima. Jadwal latihan, teman-teman, tempat kesukaan, dan makanan favorit.

Suatu sore di ruangan latihan yang ada di pojok kediamannya, Neji melihat Hinata duduk sendiri dengan nafas pendek yang memburu. Lalu seseorang masuk, seorang Souke, mengambil posisi di sisi gadisnya. Mereka berbagi senyum, lalu wanita tua itu memberinya apel. Saat menerimanya, wajah Hinata berbinar.

"Dulu kau suka sekali apel," Neji bercerita, "sangat, sangat suka." Tangannya mulai memotong apel yang telah di kupas, "Sekarang, masih suka, kan?" Tak menerima jawaban, Neji menghela nafas. Dia berbalik, mengambil piring kecil di atas meja.

Hinata mengganti arah pandangannya, mengabaikan Neji yang bertanya. Asik dalam dunianya yang sempit namun tak berbatas, yang sunyi dan membuatnya terperangkap. Yang Hinata tahu saat itu hanya suasana aneh yang tak dia mengerti. Dia tak tahu siapa yang bicara, apa yang terjadi, bagaimana bersikap, bahkan siapa dirinya.

"Makanlah," Neji mendekatkan potongan apel ke mulut Hinata dengan garpu.

Neji pernah sangat membenci Hinata. Dulu, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat semua kebenaran yang dia perlukan justru bersembunyi. Kematian ayahnya, yang dia kira hanya keharusan seorang bawahan untuk majikannya, membuat Neji merasa Hinata bukanlah orang yang patut dia lindungi.

Gadis ini lemah, dan dia sama sekali tak pantas untuk dijaga. Hyuuga akan runtuh jika dia memimpin kelak. Nyawa ayahnya sia-sia. Ayahnya seharusnya hidup terus bersamanya.

"Hinata…" Neji coba memanggil lagi, dan jawaban tetap tak didapatkan. Dia menghela nafas lagi, lalu meletakkan piring dan meraih tangan gadis itu.

Kurus, pucat, dan bergetar.

Neji menggenggamnya, juga menepuk lembut berulang kali. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa." Selain untuk Hinata, dia juga selalu mengucapkan kata itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Laki-laki yang kuat itu menghibur dirinya untuk bertahan.

Suatu ketika, Neji pernah memandangnya dengan tatapan menghina dan kesal, tapi Hinata tak pernah keberatan dan tetap memanggilnya kakak. Neji pernah hampir membunuhnya, dan Hinata hanya bilang itu wajar karena ujian chuunin memang mengharuskan demikian. Neji selalu berbuat salah, dan Hinata yang memohon maaf padanya.

Pemimpin lemah, tak punya keberanian, dan hanya bisa memohon maafnya.

Namun Neji justru memberikan segalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa…" genggamannya di tangan Hinata mengerat, "Tidak apa-apa…"

Angin lembut berhembus, membuat bunga lily yang tadi dibawa Ino yang menjenguk bergoyang ringan. Neji memejamkan matanya dengan rasa berat yang ia tanggung karena penyesalan. "Maaf…"

Enam bulan yang lalu, Madara Uchiha yang ternyata masih hidup membantai klan Hyuuga sebagai klan paling berpengaruh di Konoha sebagai langkah awalnya untuk menghancurkan desa. Hanya sedikit yang tersisa, termasuk Neji dan Hinata. Hiashi, tewas saat melindungi puteri pertamanya, tepat di depan mata anaknya, Hinata.

Semenjak saat itu, semua berubah. Hinata tak lagi terasa hidup. Bagai tubuh tanpa nyawa, dia diam dan tak pernah bersuara. Dia memang bukan tipikal periang yang selalu bebas mengekspresikan emosinya, tapi selalu ada rasa hangat dan bersahabat yang terpancar dari dia yang dulu. Kini, semua itu hanya angan semu buat Neji yang selalu menanti.

Air mata Neji menetes satu, turun dan jatuh ke punggung tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya. Semakin hari Neji melemah, dan akhirnya mungkin akan segera menyerah.

"Kembalilah…" kali ini, dia yang memohon, "Kembalilah…" dia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersedih, "Kembalilah," dia bicara lagi dengan bibir yang gemetar, "Hinata…" dan isaknya mulai keluar, semakin besar dan besar, hingga akhirnya dia tak peduli dan terus menangis. "Hinata…"

Suaranya menghilang karena kecewa yang terlalu dalam, lalu timbul lagi. Wajahnya memerah dan dia mencengkram tangan itu lebih keras lagi, "Kumohon… kembalilah Hinata…" dia terisak dan langsung menghambur, memeluk gadis yang tak bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri.

Ruangan yang awalnya sunyi, berubah penuh karena tangisan pilu seorang pemuda.

Menit-menit terasa berat. Neji terus menangis tanpa kendali. Enam bulan semenjak saat itu hingga kini, Neji jadi orang yang selalu datang mengunjunginya setiap waktu, dan juga jadi yang pertama sadar kalau Hinata telah banyak berubah.

Wajahnya tirus, dan terlalu pucat. Rambutnya kusut, namun tetap sempurna. Hampir. Jika saja gadis itu sedikit tersenyum, dan wajahnya kembali bercahaya, segalanya akan terasa jauh lebih baik.

Semenit berlalu lambat, dan jemari Hinata mengelus punggungnya, kemudian tangis Neji berhenti. Ada air mata juga di bahu bajunya. Mata Hyuuga yang biasanya tajam, terbelalak.

Mungkinkah?

Hinata?

Di sisi lain, Hinata menunduk dengan wajah sendu dan air mata yang tak berhenti. Pegangannya mengerat. Seolah berkata, "Bantu aku! Aku di sini! Aku terkurung di sini!"

Dan Neji dapat kekuatannya lagi untuk terus menanti.

Mungkin berat, namun tak apa.

Selalu ada akhir yang indah buat usaha yang tak kenal lelah. Dan Neji percaya. Suatu hari nanti, pasti…

"Neji-nii…" suara lemah itu bicara, dan Neji tahu ini awal baru baginya.

Matahari terbenam, dan ruangan gelap. Di sudut bangsal, ada Neji juga Hinata, dengan cahaya bulan yang menerangi mereka.

.

.

.

**Owari.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n: Saya selalu berterima kasih kepada teman-teman yang telah mereview fic saya.**

**Saya datang dengan membawa Fic one-shoot yang membingungkan lagi. Semoga berkenan…**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


End file.
